Peddie Love
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: Hey guys! This story takes place right after Patricia sits on the loudspeaker button. It's in the episode House of Whispers. Also this takes place in the next episode House of Trades. I love Peddie and Fabina so they will be my main One-Shots. I do not own House of Anubis or PEDDIE! Rated K


Peddie One-Shot

**Hey guys! This story takes place right after Patricia sits on the loudspeaker button. It's in the episode House of Whispers. Also this takes place in the next episode House of Trades. I love Peddie and Fabina so they will be my main One-Shots. I do not own House of Anubis or PEDDIE! **

Patricia's POV:

I can't believe Eddie would think I sat on the button on purpose. I can't believe I am saying this but I love him and for him to say that it was my fault and I did it on purpose, well it hurt a lot. I went to class and Eddie wasn't there. He was probably avoiding me and skipping class. I decided to take a seat next to Joy. Miss. Valentine entered the room and started taking attendance.

"Edison Miller." Miss. Valentine called. Everyone looked around. Eddie entered.

"Sweetie junior!" Everyone but Anubis House chanted.

"Silence! Mr. Miller you are late. Take a seat." Miss Valentine said.

"Did you do that on purpose? Press the button and make a fool out of him?" Joy whispered leaning over.

"I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE. FOR YOU TO SAY THAT JOY, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. YOU ARE ALWAYS TO BUSY TRYING TO RIP APART NINA AND FABIAN'S RELATIONSHIP AND RUIN NINA'S LIFE JUST BECAUSE FABIAN DOESN'T LIKE YOU! IT DOESN'T MEAN JUST BECAUSE THEY WON YOU HAVE TO MAKE ANOTHER RELATIONSHIP HORRIBLE" I yelled standing up and grabbing my things. I then stomped out of the room leaving everyone shocked, even Miss. Valentine. I ran back to the house crying and I never cry.

**Eddie's POV: **

After Patricia yelled at Joy on the top of her lungs, she ran out of the room. Everyone turned to me.

"Do you want to go find her Eddie?" Miss Valentine asked. I nodded. I grabbed my items and headed out of the classroom. I ran to the house. I walked in and went upstairs to the girl's corridor. I put my ear to the door. I heard her crying. I just sighed and headed downstairs to my room and just wanted to let her cool off. I opened the door to my room and then closed it. I then went on my bed and fell asleep.

**Amber's POV: **

Ok so there is a little drama going on between one of my favorite couples. Fabina is my main priority but they seem to have everything under control so Peddie time. We are all heading back to the house and Nina, Fabian, and Alfie are talking about the task, but I can't concentrate when relationships go downhill.

"Amber. Are you even listening?" Nina asked shaking me.

"Yes. Defiantly." I lied.

"Amber you're lying. I said we are going down to the cellar tonight. Midnight." She said.

"Ok." I replied. We headed in the house and I went to Eddie's room. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He yelled.

"The famous relationship guru girl Amber Millington!" I said. He opened the door.

"What?" He growled. I just pushed past him and entered. I sat on Fabian's bed.

"Go talk to Patricia. I know she loves you. I read her journal." I said.

"Fine." He groaned and left. My job here is done. I got up and headed into the common room.

**Patricia's POV: **

I am just on my laptop when I hear someone knocking on the door. I wipe away the tears in my eyes and close the laptop and put it on my nightstand. I get up to answer it. When I opened the door I saw Eddie standing there.

"I am sorry I didn't believe you." He said.

"I can't believe you would think I would do something like that." I cried.

"I know I was just mad. It's not an excuse but I love you Patricia." He said.

"I love you to." I replied. We then leaned in to kiss. We pulled apart after like a minute.

"Amber read your journal and told me that you wrote that you love me in it." He spilled. AMBER IS SO DEAD!

"Well I do and I am going to kill her for snooping through my personal things." I said mumbling the last part quietly. We both laughed. We laid down in my bed and cuddled together.

**There is my Peddie one-shot. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please leave a REVIEW! Thanks!**

**-Sammi **


End file.
